You Are In Love
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione to play Quidditch and decides not to go back to Hogwarts. What happens when Harry and Hermione only have each other to turn to during their final year at Hogwarts? Seventh year, everyone returns except Ron. After DH (not counting 19 years later). Updated but still on hiatus.
1. Photograph

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **!**

 **A/N: So, Harmione out voted all else both in review suggestions and on my poll, though I did get quite a few votes for a Sirius/Hermione one and a Draco/Hermione, so I will be sure to get to those eventually.**

 **So this story is not only for all who voted that they wanted it, but also for everyone that was disappointed with the Dramione action in** ** _Unexpected Lovers_** **. I hope that you all like this story and enjoy reading the first chapter , reviews are welcome, and they only take a few seconds to write.**

 **PS: This story starts off much like** ** _Unexpected Lovers_** **, but not exactly the same, and there will be** ** _no_** **Draco/Hermione, and if Draco decides to make an appearance then it will just be to make some snide remarks. Also, I'm giving this story an 'M' rating, though I'm not sure if that will be necessary yet.**

Hermione stalked out of her fireplace into her parents home, angry tears streaming down her face. Why did Ron always have to go and ruin everything just when it was beginning to go right? Just when everyone was beginning to get over their losses from the war. Just when everyone was finally going to have a somewhat normal year at Hogwarts?

She knew that her parents weren't going to get home from work for hours so she ran upstairs to her room.

When her parents got home, then like always she would have to act like nothing was wrong. Like she hadn't lost so many people, like she hadn't gotten tortured by Bellatrix, like she hadn't been taunted and nearly killed because she was a 'mudblood'. Because if she did then it would hurt them.

She had to act like the war was no big deal, like it hadn't fazed her. Hermione knew that her parents could see that she had been through a war, the scars on her body prove that, and so did her mental scars, but she knew that as long as she _acted_ okay then her parents would leave it alone, because she was okay, at least _half_ okay.

But right now, she was livid and heartbroken.

Her, Harry, and Ron had all been planning to go back to Hogwarts to finish school, but then Ron backed out because he got an offer to be the keeper for the Chudley Cannons, but it required not going back to Hogwarts so that he could start training right away, and he had just told Hermione that night, the night that he was leaving.

Because of that, Hermione decided to break up with him. Because she didn't want to have a boyfriend that she would never see. And she didn't want to be in a relationship with someone that she couldn't trust.

Hermione sat down on the bed in her old childhood bedroom, decorated in light green and a dark pinkish red color. On the wall above her bed, held on by a sticking charm were pictures, they plastered almost the entire wall, some overlapping others, some moving some not.

Some were of family, but most of her family that included her were from the days before Hogwarts, before the war. There were many pictures from the wizarding world though. Lots of her Harry, and Ron, and many of her and Ron, some of them were of her and the redhead leaning in to share a kiss. But there were also some of her and Harry, some of them just standing together, others of them hugging. There was a picture of the entire Order, there was also a picture of the first Order.

There were pictures of the whole Weasley family, there was one row of pictures, one of each person that she had known (on the light side) and loved, that had died in the war. It made Hermione's hear ache to look at them.

To look at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, Fred's mischievous smirk, Lupin's kind smile, Tonk's bright pink hair, and the many others smiling at her.

Hermione sat gazing at the pictures for a long while, they calmed her.

They mattered more than breaking off a relationship that would never have worked out to begin with. Ron was still alive and would probably end up still being her friend, but these people she would never get back, at least not until _she_ died and that was an event that she hoped wouldn't be in the near future.

Hermione reached up and peeled off a picture of her and Harry. They were smiling, and leaning in to hug each other before separating and breaking out into laughter.

It had been taken before the war, well before the Battle Of Hogwarts, in their sixth year when Hermione was jealous of Ron going out with Lavender.

Hermione tucked the picture into the back pocket of her jeans, slid off of the bed and hurried downstairs.

xxx

If her parents were anything like they were a few months ago when she had last seen them, then they wouldn't have fed themselves after leaving the dentist office. So Hermione decided to cook dinner, though she had to admit, it wasn't just because she was worried about her parent's eating habits, but because she was desperate to get her mind off of two depressing things, Ron, and the war.

Just as Hermione was pulling the lasagna out of the oven she heard the front door creak open, indicating the return of her parents.

"Oh Hermione! I thought that I smelled something, what are you doing home? I thought that you were staying with the Weasley's until school started?" Helen Granger asked as she entered the kitchen, but didn't give Hermione a chance to answer as she was already pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I need to breathe Mum," Hermione muttered.

"Hermione were you crying?" Ross asked, ever more observant than his wife.

"I broke up with Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Helen asked while Ross muttered something that sounded a lot like, 'Bloody boy.'

"He got an offer to play on a Quidditch team, flying brooms, and decided to tell me that he wouldn't be finishing school and would be living rather far from Hogwarts and traveling a lot, and that's not all he just told me tonight, the night that he's leaving," Hermione said, her anger beginning to resurface, "But we're not going to talk about that, we're going to eat dinner,"

Helen and Ross exchanges glances and seated themselves at the table.

xxx

No one spoke as they ate.

Hermione didn't have any impulse to talk to her parents anymore, they weren't as they were before she went to Hogwarts.

It was an awkward silence, her parents exchanging glances every few bites, glances that Hermione supposed were meant to be secret, but were really quite obvious. Finally a knock at the door relieved the family from the silence.

Ross made to stand up, but Hermione beat him to it.

"I'll get it," she said. Worried that it would be a stray Death Eater she adjusted her wand in her pocket so it would be easier to access before walking into the living room and up to the front door.

"Who is it?" she asked, though she knew it was stupid. If it was a Death Eater, they probably would have just burst into the house, and if they _were_ then they definitely weren't going to say in response to her question, 'A Death Eater, may I come in to torture than kill you and your family?'.

"'The Chosen One', 'The Master Of Death', 'The Boy Who Lived', Harry Potter, whatever you prefer," a familiar voice answered and Hermione quickly opened the door, and was greeted by a grinning, but concerned looking Harry, the only person that she _really_ wanted to see at the moment, "You know 'Mione, it would have been awkward if you _weren't_ the one that answered and I said that to your Mum,"

Hermione just smiled and stepped aside to let Harry into the house.

"Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset at the-"

"I'm fine, now. Really, it was nothing, Ron got an amazing opportunity and who would I be to hold him back?" Hermione said.

"You're too nice," Harry muttered.

"Ok Mr. Has To Make Sure The Malfoy's Don't Go To Azkaban," Hermione muttered, "If you ask me Daddy Ferret and Baby Ferret should have both gone to the hole, Narcissa though, I would have let her off, after all, she saved your life-"

"Hermione what's going on in there?" Ross called from the other room.

"Harry stopped by, we'll be upstairs," Hermione called, trying to avoid the whole introduction thing.

"Wait, bring him in here," Ross called.

"I'm going to apologize in advance for anything that either of them say," Hermione said.

"I've been warned, and I except in advance," Harry said, grinning.

"I wouldn't," Hermione muttered before leading Harry into the kitchen, where her parents were still sitting at the table eating lasagna, "This is Harry, Harry my parents," Hermione said.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry, we've heard so much, and thank you for killing that awful Voldymart, call me Helen," Helen said smiling warmly and standing up to shake Harry's hand.

"It's Voldemort Mum," Hermione muttered.

"Harry Potter," Ross drawled.

"Bloody hell," Hermione muttered.

"Harry Potter. Do you want to tell me why exactly you're here? Do not thing that I am capable of being a parent? Is that why you had the need to just drop by like I'm a Weasley?"

"N-no Sir, not at all. You see, Hermione was quite upset when she left the Weasley's and I just wanted to make sure she didn't do something she would regret," Harry said.

"You didn't think that my daughter was responsible enough-"

"Come on Harry," Hermione muttered, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up the stairs, "I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay, your Dad kinda reminds me of Snape," Harry said. Hermione laughed. Snape was one of the people that it wasn't horrible to talk about, because he wasn't exactly a friend and definitely _not_ a loved one.

Hermione opened the door to her room and walked in, followed by Harry.

"Wow," he said upon seeing her wall full of pictures, "more pictures than books," he added, gesturing to the small bookshelf filled with only her favorite books, the rest were in her trunk and shrunken, and Harry knew that.

"Yes, it's a shocker isn't it. I've been working on that wall since before Hogwarts. It started with just a picture of me, my Mum, and my Dad," Hermione said, pointing to a small picture of her as an eight year old standing in between two considerably younger looking people.

"That's impressive," Harry said then after a few moments of examining it be added, "but I think one may have fallen off," pointing to the space where Hermione had taken off the picture of them together.

"No, I took it off," she said, pulling the picture out of her back pocket and showing it to Harry, who smiled upon seeing which one it was and pulling out his wallet, opening it up to reveal the same picture, along with one that had Ron in it too.

"Why, why did you take it off?" he whispered, turning and looking down at her so that their eyes were meeting and that they were standing so close that Hermione should be uncomfortable, though she wasn't.

"Because you were the only one I wanted to see," Hermione whispered, Harry smiled his ever amazing smile before backing away and sitting down on her bed.

xxx

Hermione and Harry sat on her bed, covered by the light green comforter, looking at a Defense Against The Dark Arts magazine featuring an article on the war and her, Harry, and Ron's rolls in it, it was surprisingly accurate.

"'Mione, it's getting kind of late, should I leave?" Harry asked, glancing at the clock that read 12:30 AM.

"No, I want you here," Hermione murmured, setting the magazine aside, flicking off the light and laying down, Harry stayed sitting next to her, "What? We slept together in Grimmauld place, and when Ron left and we were looking for horcruxes and it was cold we shared your cot and-"

"It's not that 'Mione, I just would rather not get into trouble with your father-"

"My father's not a bloody problem, he knows that we're just friends, now lay down or leave, I would rather you stay though," Hermione said, finishing in a small voice.

"G'night 'Mione," Harry said.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione murmured, kissing Harry softly on the cheek and cuddling up next to him, trying to ignore the need she felt to kiss him again, and this time on the lips.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this chapter. the next will be posted tomorrow. . .or today because it is 1:47 as I am writing this. Pleasse leave a review and tell me what you think, I hope that everyone who was upset with _Unexpected Lovers_ likes this. :)**

 _~HarryPotterandTwilightFan_


	2. Ice Cream Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **.**

 **A/N: I have to say, I'm astounded by how well the first chapter went over, almost as well as the first two chapters of** ** _Unexpected Lovers_** **did (I will be updating a lot of my stories tomorrow and Wednesday).**

 **I just wanted to say that I'm trying to make this similar to _Unexpected Lovers_ just with different reasons for Hermione and Harry to be together and what would have happened if Hermione didn't sleep with Draco.**

"Hermione, dear, Harry, you need to wake up,"

Hermione snuggled in closer to Harry, determine to ignore the person intent on waking them up.

"Hermione! Wake up it's past bloody noon!" the voice yelled this time.

"I'm up," Harry muttered, sitting up in the bed and letting out a huge yawn. Hermione sighed and sat up beside him, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you want Mum?" Hermione asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"I want the both of you up, and I want next time, Hermione, for you to tell me when you're going to have someone sleep over at our house," Helen said, "Now I'll leave you two to get ready, because your father and I have to leave for work, but I want you downstairs, or next time I'm sending your father up," Helen said before exiting the room.

Hermione flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"'Mione. . .we have to get up," Harry said, slipping out of the bed.

"I'm of age, I don't _have_ to do anything," Hermione muttered into her pillow. Then she felt two arms wrapping around her and then she cradled in Harry's arms.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, wide awake, as she struggled to break free from Harry's grip, "Put me down!"

Harry dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. Hermione sat up, glaring at her friend as she slid off of the bed, grabbed a random outfit from her still packed trunk and stalked off into her bathroom, leaving a smirking Harry behind her.

 **xxx**

Hermione emerged from the bathroom, wearing jeans and a light blue button up shirt, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, Harry was also already dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Come on, I'll make us something to eat," Hermione said, heading down the stairs, Harry followed.

"Hermione. . . .are you going to go back to the Weasley's?" Harry asked tentatively.

"That was a stupid thing to ask, of course I'm not going back to my ex's family's house, and even if I did, I doubt that I would be very welcome," Hermione said, "You can go back though," she added.

"No it's not that, I don't want to go back, they're all grieving for Fred, and I miss him too-"

"It just doesn't help to be around a whole house of people that just lost their family member, I know Harry," Hermione said, finishing Harry's sentence.

"You can stay here if you want," Hermione said then added upon seeing Harry's expression and knowing that he must be thinking of her overprotective father, "I don't really want to stay here either, maybe we could get a room at The Leaky Cauldron or something or we can stay at Grimmauld Place?"

"Let's go to The Leaky Cauldron school starts in a few days anyway, I still haven't gotten Grimmauld cleaned up and I don't think that your father would approve of me staying here," Harry said as Hermione began to make eggs.

"We'll go after lunch and I'll leave a note to my parents," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and sat down at the table as Hermione flicked her wand, causing the eggs to cook faster.

Hermione finished cooking in silence and made her and Harry up plates of eggs and toast then poured them each some of her mother's home made orange juice. She set their meals down at the table and was about to sit in the chair across from Harry when she was interrupted by a crash. She spun around, looking for the source of the noise.

"It's Errol," Harry said, a grin on his face as he gestured to the owl that was now standing patiently by the window, shaking his head every now and then as if to clear it.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the window, opened it, untied the piece of parchment from Errol's leg, then slammed the window shut again. Errol just stood there for a minute, as if expecting a treat from Hermione, a treat that she was not willing to give at the moment. Hermione unrolled the parchment, revealing a short letter written Mrs. Weasley's loopy script.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I apologize for what Ron did. I hope_ _that the_

 _two of you can work things out as soon as poss-_

 _ible. Both Harry and you are welcome to come to_

 _the Burrow for Christmas, everyone would love to_

 _see you both. I will be picking Ginny up from the_

 _Hogwarts Express so if you decide to come you are_

 _welcome to join us._

 _Love,_

 _Mrs. Weasley_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the letter, she had honestly expected for Mrs. Weasley to be more angry. Then her smile turned into a frown, Mrs. Weasley also expected her and Ron to get back together, and that was something that Hermione didn't want, for many reasons.

Hermione folded the letter up and tossed it into the trash can before sitting back down accross

 **xxx**

After renting their room, Tom insisting that they stay for free, Harry and Hermione decided to take a walk and go get ice cream. So now Hermione was sitting on a bench outside the ice cream parlor as Harry ordered their ice cream. It was nice out, sunny, only a few clouds scattered across the sky.

"Granger," a voice interrupted her peace, a voice that made her want to hex the speaker.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"You me midnight Slytherin Common-"

Before Malfoy could finish Hermione was standing, her wand raised.

"Get the hell away from me Death Eater, or I can have you in Azkaban before-"

"Easy Granger, it was just a friendly invitation, nothing to get upset about," Malfoy said, though the smirk on her face told her otherwise.

"Malfoy I'm warning you, get lost now unless you want to go to the pit you belong in," Hermione said.

"Okay, okay, but if you ever-"

"Go the fuck away Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, causing several heads to turn and Harry to stop chatting with the man at the ice cream parlor, grab him and Hermione's ice creams and hurry back to Hermione just as Malfoy walked away.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"He wanted sex," Hermione murmured, taking her strawberry ice cream from him and beginning to eat.

"Do you want me to go and hex-"

"That's not necessary, I already scared him off," Hermione said, though in truth she _did_ want Malfoy to get hexed.

"If you say so," Harry murmured and began to eat his ice cream.

 **Harry's Pov**

Harry hated Malfoy right now, more than ever, more than necessary. Hermione had gotten rid of him, and had _no_ interest in having sex with him. So why was Harry so bloody livid that Malfoy had even offered? Of course Harry had every right to be angry with someone for asking his best friend to have sex, but surely not _this_ angry right?

Harry took a deep breath and shoved a large bite of chocolate ice cream into his mouth, too large of a bite, he realized as the cold hurt his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Cold," Harry said after swallowing. Hermione smiled then took another bite of her ice cream, licking some of it from her lips. Her soft, pink, full. . . .Harry shook his head furiously. What the hell was wrong with him? Since when had he thought about Hermione like this? _Since she broke up with Ron_. A voice in his head said.

"Harry? Does your head hurt or something, because I have a pain relief potion back in my trunk. . ." Hermione trailed off, looking at Harry questioningly.

"I'm fine, just throat burn," Harry lied.

"If you say so," Hermionhe murmured, taking another bite of her ice cream and once again licking it from her lips. Didn't the witch know that she was driving him crazy.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but never got a chance to voice her thoughts as Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They were even better than he thought they would be.

 **Hermione's Pov**

Hermione stiffened at first then found herself kissing him back. Harry's tongue ran over her lips, begging for entrance. Hermione obliged, parting her lips and allowed Harry's tongue in to dance gently with hers, she tasted a combination of chocolate and strawberry, she entangled her fingers in Harry's hair, pulling him closer, and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Then she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione-"

"Don't. . .be. . .I'm just. . .I just. . .I forgot to breathe. . ." Hermione panted, smiling at Harry. Harry grinned back, neither of them knowing what to say.

They had been best friends since they were eleven. In the sixth year Harry had comforted her when Ron and Lavender kissed and in return she had comforted him when he had wanted Ginny and she was with Dean. And now, they had kissed, really kissed.

"I want to pick up some books at Flourish and Blotts, would you like to come?" Hermione asked, rising to her feet.

"Uh sure," Harry replied and stood up.

Hermione unconsciously took Harry's hand as they took off down the road.

 **xxx**

Hermione browsed through the bookstore. Harry had walked out of it twenty minutes ago, claiming to be overwhelmed by boredom and was now waiting outside. Hermione glanced out the window and saw Harry sitting on the large window sill, glancing in the store at her every few moments.

Hermione sighed and picked up her stack of books, walking over to the counter and setting them down.

"That will be five galleons, two sickles, and a knut," the old woman said, smiling at her. Hermione handed the woman the money, and took her books, shinking them, then sticking them in her back pocket.

"Thank you," Hermione said before exiting the shop.

"Finally buy the whole store?" Harry asked.

"Only half," Hermione joked and Harry grinned in response.

 **xxx**

Hermione and Harrry arrived back at their room late, after spending the rest of the day, up until 11:30 wandering around Diagon Alley, determined not to speak of the kiss that had occurred earlier

But even when Hermione lay on her bed, exhausted, she couldn't get her mind off the kiss. She glanced over at Harry's bed and could see in the dim light that he too was unable to sleep. Their eyes met for a brief second, but Hermione quickly looked away and rolled over, closing her eyes and slipping into a sleep plagued with visions of Harry.

 **(Important!) A/N: I just thought that I should let everyone know that I'm changing the name of this fic to _You Are In Love_ after the Taylor Swift song that inspired me to write it. Listen to it if you want, doesn't it remind you of Harry and Hermione's relationship (even if you aren't thinking of it in a romantic way it still does, so friends or lovers, I still think it reminds me of them). I'll give you the link below, the whole site is great, you can listen to full albums for any singer or band, without the sound or speed changed. **

musicmp8 /artist_taylorswift _ album1989 .html#. Vbbq P1UVhBd

 **(that's without the spaces, the song is 'You Are In Love', it's one of the bonus tracks so it's not on all of the CDs)**

 **Anyway, review!**


	3. A Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank any of the reviewers that I have not PMed and thanked already. Also thank you to the guest reviewers! Enjoy!**

 **PS: I've made up some things about Hermione's family in this one, that aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousin, ect.**

Hermione woke up at 9:00 considerably early considering how late she had fallen asleep the night before and got dressed in jeans and a white tank top and braided her hair into two slightly messy braids that fell down her back before decided to wake Harry.

Hermione walked over to her friend's bed and smiled down at him.

When he slept he didn't look like someone that had been through a war. He didn't look like he had faced the darkest wizard of all time. He didn't look like he had been tortured. He didn't look like he had nearly died many times. He didn't look like he had lost almost half of the people he loved.

Hermione sighed and gently shook Harry. Harry let out a groan and his beautiful emerald green eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"G'morning," Harry said, pulling himself up into a sitting position and putting his glasses on.

"Okay, so today's all we've got before Hogwarts so I-" a tapping on the window interrupted Hermione from her speech and she glanced over at the window and recognized the gray owl at she had bought for her parents, "It's from my Mum and Dad," she sighed and walked over to the window and let the large owl in.

She untied the letter and read it aloud.

 _Hermione,_

 _I know that you weren't planning on going because you were_

 _at the Weasley's, but now that you're not, I think that you_

 _should go to the family reunion at your Aunt Shelly's at noon_

 _today,_ _she would_ _be very happy if you showed up and so would_

 _the rest of the fami_ _ly. Feel free to bring Harry._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Hermione let out a groan and tossed the letter into her trunk. The absolute _last_ thing that she wanted to do was go to her mother's side of the family's family reunion the day before she would have to go back to Hogwarts and face a school full of people talking about how she did in the war and idolizing her.

"I'm not going," she stated.

"Why not? I'll go if you want me to," Harry said.

"It's my great grandfather. He perceptive. Too perceptive, it's like he knows what I'm thinking, my every secret, and we've never even been that close. And there'll be a ton of people, my mum has two sisters and a brother and my dad has a sister and a brother, and one of his brothers always come, plus there's extended family, and only some of them know about magic, well most of them do, the adults and late teens, but not all of them like it and . . ." Hermione said, trailing off of her rant.

"'Mione, you never see these people, you should go, I want to meet your family I know Ron's and now I want to know your's too," Harry said.

"Fine, I'll bloody go, but we're leaving early," Hermione relented, glaring at Harry who smiled triumphantly.

 **xxx**

Hermione and Harry side-along apparated to her aunt's house in the country, she had a modest sized house and a huge yard. Most of the guests were already there.

"Once again, I apologize in advance," Hermione muttered as they walked into the backyard where everyone was, completely forgetting that she still had Harry's hand intertwined with her own, it seemed so natural.

"Hermione you're here!" a female voice squealed and one of Hermione's many cousin's. She was nineteen and had Hermione's hair, just dirty blonde, her eyes brown.

"It's nice to see you Kelly," Hermione said, almost unable to finish her sentence as Kelly launched herself into Hermione's arms, pulling her into a tight embrace, causing Hermione to loose her grip on Harry's hand. Kelly was exactly how Hermione remembered her from two years ago, she was one of her Aunt Clairice's three chilren her only daughter, she was, energetic, and much like Parvarti and Lavender. Hermione heart gave a dull ache at the thought of her now deceased classmate.

"Ooooh and you brought someone! He doesn't look like Ron? He's good-looking enough-"

"He's right here," Harry muttered, causing Hermione to grin.

"This is my," Hermione hesitated for a brief moment, "friend Harry," she finished.

"Friend. . ." Kelly said, the word sounding doubtful on her lips. Then she bounced up to Harry and shook his hand before beginning to talk again.

"Well, I'm going to say hello to some more people, so I'll see you later Kelly," Hermione said, smiling at her cousin and once again grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him off, heading towards where her Mum and her Aunt Shelly were talking. She just wanted to say hi to people, eat lunch, then leave and spend the rest of the day hanging out with Harry.

"Hello," she said, dropping Harry's hand to hug her aunt and mum.

"Oh Hermione! It's been so long, I'm so glad that you decided to come! How are you doing? Oh and who is this?" Shelly asked. She was one of the only one's to have straight hair on her mum's side of the family, having straight graying brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm good Aunt Shelly, this is my friend Harry," Hermione said, smirking as Harry was pulled into a tight embrace by her overly-friendly aunt.

 **xxx**

Hermione and Harry sat on the grass under the apple tree that Hermione and her cousin Kayla who had perfectly straight dark brown hair and blue eyes, used to climb in Hermione's days before Hogwarts, they had just finished eating minutes ago Kayla was younger than her by a year, and overall her favorite cousin, though she hadn't yet gotten a chance to talk to her.

Hermione let out a sigh and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his alluring cologne and closed her eyes, feeling like she could fall asleep just sitting there in the shade.

"Hey 'Mione!" Hermione's head shot up at the voice of her favorite cousin.

"Hi Kayla," Hermione said rising to her feet to greet Kayla, who currently had her attention focused on Harry, who also stood up.

"Kelly said you brought someone. You're Harry right, Hermione's er. . . .friend?" Kayla asked.

"I am, it's nice to meet you," Harry said grinning at Kayla who hugged him quickly before turning back to Hermione.

"Great Grandpa wants to see you, and so do Grandma and Grandpa," Kayla said to Hermione. _Bloody hell._

"Well, I'd better go say hello to them, come on Harry," Hermione said with a sigh, "I'll talk to you later Kay," Hermione said.

 **xxx**

Hermione and Harry walked up to where a group of elderly people sat on lawn chairs, the oldest, her great grandfather was staring intently at her and Harry.

"Hello, Grandpa, Grandma, Great Grandpa, I've missed you all so much, this is my friend Harry," Hermione said, hoping that they couldn't hear the strained edge to her voice, though she knew that at least her great grandfather would notice.

"Oh Hermione, I've missed you so much, you're so beautiful, how are you? Oh and it's very nice to meet you Harry, Helen has told us so much about you," her grandmother asked, standing up and pulling Hermione into a hug then Harry.

"I'm good," Hermione said.

"I'm glad, take a seat, you too Harry," her grandfather said, gesturing to two chairs.

"What's that, on your arm?" her great grandfather asked, pointing to the underside of her arm on which still held a scar from when Bellatrix had carved 'mudblood' into it.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly, grabbing her arm with her hand in attempt to cover up the scar, and trying her hardest to push the awful memories from her mind.

Harry shot her a sympathetic look, a look that was not missed by her great grandfather.

"Hermione Granger, what is on your arm? Did you get a tattoo? You know how I feel about those," he said.

"No, it's just a scar, from the war that I was in," she said, clutching her arm closer to her stomach.

"Show me," her great grandfather said, it was an order, and everyone in Hermione's family knew to respect him.

"I'd rather not," Hermione hedged.

"Hermione Jean Granger. . ."

Hermione stood up from her chair and walked over to her great grandfather. This was the absolute last thing that she wanted to be doing right now. She should have known that he of all people would notice, she really should have.

Her arm shaking Hermione turned her arm over, revealing her scar to him.

"It says 'mudblood', dirty blood," she murmured, her voice shaking, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The healers had tried everything, but had been unable to make that one scar disappear and no glamour charms worked on it. So for the rest of her life Hermione would have to walk around like that, with 'mudblood' scarred on her arm. Forever a reminder of the war.

"Harry and I should get going now," Hermione said briskly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. . ." her great grandfather said.

"It's fine, I just think it's time we leave, I had a great time seeing you all, if anyone asks, Harry and I left and I send everyone my best wishes," Hermione said, a little too cheerfully, before grabbing Harry's arm, pulling out her wand and apparatinng back to Diagon Alley.

 **xxx**

As soon as her and Harry's feet hit the sidewalk tears began to stream down Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. . ." Harry said.

"It's no ones' fault, except my old friend Bella's," Hermione said coldly, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I told you he was too perceptive," she added in a mutter.

"Hermione, let's go get a butter-"

Hermione didn't let Harry finish his sentence as she crashed her lips to his, automatically forgetting about the reunion, only able to focus on Harry's soft lips moving against hers. Hermione had no idea why she had done it, but it felt right to be kissing Harry here on the sidewalk.

Harry ran his tongue over her lips and Hermione parted them eagerly.

This kiss was different than the last. It was less gentle and more demanding, their tongues battling for dominance. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer so she was pressing against his body.

Their concentration on the kiss was broken by a series of wolf whistles and cat calls. Hermione broke the kiss, panting hard as she and Harry both looked in the direction of the noises, and Hermione was thoroughly surprised to see George and Lee Jordan standing on the sidewalk across the street. Last she checked George was still a depressed mess after losing his twin, apparently getting out of the Burrow and hanging out with Lee was helping a lot.

Hermione glanced at Harry, her face as red as George's hair, Harry had a faint red tint to his face.

"We're even now," she said, grinning, Harry grinned back.

Hermione glanced at George and Lee, the first was now crossing the street.

"Potter and Granger eh?" George asked, the mischievous glint back in his eyes that Hermione hadn't seen in a while.

"Not exactly," Hermione murmured, glancing at Harry.

"Well that looked looked exactly to me, you know, the show you were putting on?" George said, "anyway, I won't bother you about it, for now. Anyway, did you get Mum's owl? Are you coming for Christmas?" he asked

"We're not sure yet," Harry answered.

"Well, if I don't see you then then, good luck with. . . .whatever your relationship is," George said before pulling Hermione into a brotherly hug and slapping Harry on the back before crossing the street back to where Lee was waiting.

"What are we Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you want us to be, 'Mione, but I would like to think of us as more than just best friends, though you always will be my best friend," Harry said.

Hermione looked into Harry's emerald pools, trying her best not to get lost in them.

"I want us to be more than just best friends too, Harry she said, and that was all he needed and Harry captured Hermione's lips in her own once again.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you don't think things are moving too fast between them. Please leave a review!**

 _ **~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**_


	4. Back To Hogwarts And Ginny

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **!**

 **A/N: Thank you to all of the amazing people that reviewed! I had no idea where I was going with this chapter, so that it's not the best! :)**

 **PS: Hermione is not the head girl because I don't want to complicate things for myself, lol.**

"Hermione, wake up,"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and a smile graced her lips when she realized that she was looking directly into Harry's eyes. Before she could think of why exactly Harry was waking her up when it wasn't even light out yet his lips were pressed to hers. _Hogwarts._ Hermione quickly pulled away and slipped out of the bed.

"We'll have time later, Harry," she said, smirking, "I've got to get dressed though, and I'm starving-"

"I've already made breakfast," Harry said, cutting her off.

"You're amazing Harry," Hermione said before quickly grabbing the clothes that she had set up and disappearing into the bathroom.

 **xxx**

Hermione walked into the small kitchen area wearing a white shirt and jeans, she smelt smoke.

"Harry-"

"The eggs and bacon are inedible and the toast is only slightly burnt," Harry said, as he scraped something black out of a pan. Hermione glanced over at the table where two plates of half blackened toast covered with blueberry jam and butter sat along with two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"At least you tried," Hermione murmured, sitting down at the table and taking a bite of her toast. It wasn't that bad, the jam and butter helped a lot though. Harry sat down at the table and took a bite of his toast, immediately spatting it out onto his plate and taking a huge swig of pumpkin juice.

"Harry that's bloody disgusting, it really wasn't that bad!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I forgot, I don't like blueberry jam," Harry muttered, grinning at Hermione.

"I don't care what you like or don't like, the least you could have done was spit it into a napkin!" Hermione said disapprovingly, trying to hide a smile. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice than had another bite of her toast as Harry began to scrape the blueberry jam off of the toast.

 **xxx**

Hermione sat in the great hall after an uneventful sorting and McGonagll's welcome back speech, consisting of many thanks to everyone that had fought in the war, on the light side of course.

Hermione and Harry had sat with Neville and Luna on the train, who had just recently gotten together, and were snogging half of the time, unable to keep their hands off of each other so, naturally Harry and Hermione started snogging too, that was until the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mosaic, a slightly plump young woman with long strawberry blonde hair, decided to sit in their compartment, which meant no more snogging for anyone.

Hermione sighed, trying to ignore the staring and pointing and whispering. She was sick of all the bloody attention.

"I'll be in the common room," she muttered, standing up.

"I'll go with you," Harry said, taking one last bite of his meal before he too stood up and followed Hermione towards the exit of the Great Hall, both of them doing their best the ignore the sea of whispers and stares that followed them to the door

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms, crashing their lips together, Hermione immediately parting her lips to let Harry's tongue in the battle for dominance with hers.

Hermione moaned into the kiss as Harry backed her against the wall, his body pressing into hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss even more, letting out a small moan as she did so. Hermione felt Harry's erection against her and grinded into it, emitting moans from both of them.

Harry slipped his hand under her shirt and began to massage her breasts, lightly pinching and rolling her nipples between his finger, causing more and more moans to escape her lips.

Then Hermione was pushing him away and drawing her wand.

"What's wrong did I-"

"No Harry, someone's watching us," Hermione whispered, cutting him off, her eyes scanning the hall, expecting one of the dark cloaked figures that haunted her nightmares to jump out at her.

"'Mione I don't think-"

"Shut your mouth you prat!" Hermione whispered, scanning the hall again, this time she caught site of someone lurking in a corner, obviously not wanting to be seen, "Over there," she whispered to Harry.

"Who's there?" Harry asked loudly. The person remained silent.

"We know you're here," Hermione said.

Then the person took a step towards them, then another, and another, finally reaching the light of the torches.

There stood a tear stained Ginny, her hair sticking to her wet face, eyes filled with contained rage.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked, sticking her wand back in her robes.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, more tears falling from her eyes, "I love you,"

Hermione glanced at Harry.

"Ginny. You know that we can't be together. We've tried before and it didn't work out. I'm with 'Mione now," Harry said, taking Hermione's hand in his and squeezing it, "I'm sorry," he added softly.

Ginny nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and walking closer to Harry and Hermione.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have followed you, or said anything, I just wanted to find out of what Fred said was true, because Harry I do love you, but I won't let that get in between you two, I hope-"

"That git! Fred bloody told you! Does Ron know? Please tell me Ron doesn't know!" Hermione exclaimed, cutting Ginny off. Ginny smirked, quickly cheering up.

"He only told me, know one else, and I won't tell Ron," she said. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're all still friends, right Ginny?" Hermion asked tentatively. Ginny smiled.

"Of course, I'll try not to be too jealous," Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said, letting go of Hermione's hand and bringing Ginny into a tight embrace .

"Let's all go up to the common room and play chess or something," Hermione suggested, smirking at Harry.

"If you insist," Harry said taking Hermione's hand. Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Then the trio headed up the stairs.

 **A/N: I know that this was a short chapter, but I had nothing planned out for this one, but I do for the next. So review and give me your opinions and ideas and anything else you want to say!**

 _ **~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**_


	5. Kissing In The Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **.**

 **A/N: I know that I have not updated my other stories for a while, but I am working on the next chapter of** ** _The Secret Life Of The British Squib_** **.**

 **As for** ** _Love Can Change Everything_** **I am once again having a writers block, so if you are reading it then ideas are welcome, I have some ideas of my own for it, but not enough to make a chapter that's more than fifty words long, lol.**

 ** _Unexpected Lovers_** **, I am having a slight writers block with that, more like I can't decide which of two ways that I want to go with it. I have something planned for right after Christmas break, but I'm not sure if I want to make it come sooner or not. It will be updated soon, just today.**

 **I am leaving for Florida Monday morning (it's 11:45 PM on Saturday as I am writing this for those that are from a different country or something) and I probably won't have internet for a week and a half, maybe more. So, I'm not abandoning anything if I don't update for a while.**

 **Anyway, I apologize for not updating yesterday, I try to update at least one of my stories every day, though when school starts updates will be less frequent, so enjoy this not, because I want to keep up my rep for top of the class this year, so though writing is a good thing, I will have to focus on my essays before fic.**

 **One more thing. I have a community for both Harry Potter and Twilight stories, so if you are interested then please PM me, as I currently have _no_ staff. :)**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the ridiculously long author's note. :)**

Hermione sat on a bench overlooking the lake after the first day of school.

It had been okay, considering the fact that she had been hounded by people requesting autographs like she was Viktor Krum during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Hermione was used to the attention, but that didn't mean she liked it. She actually found it very annoying, and had to use all her strength to keep her temper in controll and not lash out at someone asking questions about the war or asking her to sign their bags and pictures of her.

"Hey 'Mione,"

Hermione automatically smiled at the sound of Harry's voice and turned to see him approaching her, a grin on his face."Hi Harry," she said, "Did you finally finish that essay?"

"No, but I did the first paragraph, and it's not due until Wednesday and I figured that I'd rather be outside with you then stuck in the dusty old library writing an essay and being practically attacked by people asking for 'the Boy Who Lived's' autograph,"

"More like 'the Boy That Just Won't Die'," Hermione muttered.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," Harry huffed, a smirk on his face, as he sat down beside Hermione.

Hermione leaned against Harry's shoulder, watching as dark clouds began to roll in. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Hermione sighed and let her eyes flutter shut. She, unlike many others, had always loved thunder storms, the thunder, the wind, the rain. Before she had been in a war, she had found them exciting and thrilling, like a horror movie. But now, they seemed like nothing, but a comforting background noises.

Hermione snuggled closer into Harry as she felt the first droplets of rain begin to fall.

 **Harry's Pov**

Harry smiled down at Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers, closing his eyes and listening to the different sounds of the rain pattering against the lake and the grass, the thunder rumbling again, this time sounding much closer.

Harry had never loved storms, but he was never scared of them or anything, not since he was much younger. Harry felt and heard the rain begin to come down harder and harder, pounding against him and Hermione.

Hermione didn't seem to be bothered by it in the least. Harry once again closed both of his eyes and found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Hermione's Pov**

When Hermione woke up she found herself soaking set and leaning against Harry, rain still pouring down, flashes of lightening streaking across the dark sky and loud rumbles of thunder rumbling every few minutes. Hermione stood up and leaned over Harry.

"Harry, we fell asleep," she said softly, kissing Harry on the lips to wake him. Harry's eyes slowly opened and he smiled up at Hermione, scanning her wet clothes and hair and the storm raging on.

Then he too stood and wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips to hers, causing Hermione to let out a squeak of surprise before melting into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening it. Harry slipped his tongue through Hermione's parted lips, causing her to let out a small moan and begin to grind into his erection.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter!" Hermione quickly jumped away from Harry, smoothing out her soaking wet clothes and glancing sheepishly up at the headmistress.

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but we are allowed to be outside, or is there a new rule about that?" Hermione asked, slightly angry with her headmistress for ruining the moment that every girl wanted, that kissing in the rain scene from the muggle movies.

"It is past curfew Miss Granger, I will see both of you in detention Saturday evening, and I suggest keeping track of time from now on," McGonagall said before motioning to them with a wave of her hand to follow her and beginning to walk back towards the school.

 **xxx**

When Hermione arrived back in the common room she changed into dry sweatpants and a sweatshirt before kissing Harry goodnight and slipping into the girls dormitories and climbing into bed.

She couldn't believe that McGonagall of all people had caught her and Harry outside kissing in the rain. Hermione sighed, wondering what would have happened if McGonagall hadn't interrupted them, how far would they have gone outside during a raging storm. Hermione bit her lip angrily, wishing that she was still outside, kissing Harry like the world was about to end.

Hermione closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of her and Harry, and what may have happened if they had been able to continue kissing in the rain.

 **A/N: So this was a rather short chapter, and not really my best writing, but I have been working on it on and off for the past hour and a half, it is now 2:30 AM, but I personally like it and think that it's a sweet chapter, if a bit fluffy. Anyway, please review, and I will try my best to update my stories as soon as possible.**

 **Also, I am looking to start a new story, not a Harmione pairing, though that is one of my favorites (you can vote at my poll, it will always be open unless I see the need to put up a different one up).**

 **I want to do kind of a contest thing for what pairing my next Harry Potter fic should be. If you would like to participate in it then leave these things in a review.**

 ***Pairing**

 ***Why you chose that pairing**

 ***(optional, I may not use) an idea for the story, something that I can work with and change up. An idea may help you win, but is not required.**

 **If you win I will be sure to give you credit in the first chapter of the story. If you are a guest review than you may still participate but you must write a name in so that I have something to call you by when I give you credit if you win.**

 **The actual contest ends the 15th of August (2015) and I will announce the winner in an author's note in this fic and my other main fic _Unexpected Lovers_. If you are reading this after the 15th then you may still leave an idea in a review and if I will try to get to it.**

 **If no one participates then I will choose one of the top pairings from the poll (other than Harmione).**

 **I apologize that this chapter was practically all an author's note, the next one will be longer, I promise.**

 _ **~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**_


	6. AN Please Read Important

**Don't kill me!**

 **I am having a huge writers block for this story and for** ** _The Secret Life Of A British Squib_** **, though I am starting to get ideas for that one, so I will probably be able to update soon. Please, if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story leave them in a review or PM because they are vital for this story to be updated before next year.**

 **I also have school and cheerleading now, plus band is starting tomorrow, something I am only doing to that I can go on trips, lol. So anyway, I am very busy and in a bad fucking mood because my stupid doctor told me that I need to lose weight, and really I'm like ten pounds over weight (according to the internet), get a life doc, I'd take google over you any day, and if I was that fat then I wouldn't be doing cheerleading, so if you are reading this now, then fuck off and get a proper medical degree instead of paying your way into the business.**

 **I'm going to apologize to any doctors and nurses that I may be offending, but I just don't like it when people tell me what to do (that is why I have mixed emotions about school) and I don't like when pervert old mans start hitting on me instead of checking my heart. Okay, so this got way off topic, but I just needed to vent. So if you're a doctor and not Carlisle, then I probably won't like you just because of your occupation.**

 **Anyway, I'm busy and angry at the moment, and all my time is being taken up with cheer, school, and soon band (ugh). And of course I'm having an awful writers block.**

 **I will not abandon this story though, just don't expect an update soon.**

 **And of course I'm starting yet another story. I know, I'm stupid, I'm already working on five at the time, so I'm a real idiot to be starting another one, but it's just so tempting, and I'm sure once I get down some kind of updating schedule now that school has started then I'll be able to update more frequently.**

 **My new story is a _Twilight_ one and it will be dark, at least in the beginning. Now below I am going to make a list of my current stories and if they are one of my main stories or not. That way you will know which ones will be updated more frequently than others.**

 _*Forever_ _Changed_ (not main)

* _Someone Else_ (main)

* _The Secret Life Of The British Squib_ (not main)

* _Unexpected Lovers_ (main but, I'm not sure how to go about the next chapter though so update will be delayed)

* _You Are In Love_ (not main, please, please, please, give me ideas for it! I desperately need them! ! !)

*New Story, I'm not sure what I'm calling it yet. May or may not be a main one.

 **Thank you all very much for your continues support for this story, and once again I am desperate for ideas, I just need something to work with. So I apologize to anyone who was hoping for a new chapter, I will update as soon as I can and I swear that I am not giving up on this story like many authors do! I just need inspiration.**

 **Also, this is very important and I am sorry to those that are going to be mad about this but I'm changing the rating to**

 _~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan_


	7. Skipping Class

**A/N: So, this update, really doesn't mean that this is off Hiatus, but I'm just going to say that it is, because I'm not really updating any of my stories frequently lately anyway.**

 **What is really frustrating me though is that _no one_ is giving me ideas. I know that everyone probably has great ideas for where this story should go. Seriously, even the worst, craziest ones would help, I just need _something_. I have asked for ideas on several of my stories and my profile, even from people who know nothing about _Harry Potter_ , and I've gotten _nothing_. I know that part of being an author is writers blocks, and when I'm working on my novel that's fine. But when I know that there are people just waiting to read the next chapter. . .it's different.**

 **So please ideas!**

 **Anyway, I got a FictionPress account where I am going to be posting some originals. I'm working on a story now called _Not So Bad After All_. My username is ** MountainSky8899 **there is a link on my profile, but you will have to manually type it out. Please check it out though!**

 **Oh doesn't the song _Haunted_ by Taylor Swift remind you of Katniss and Peeta from HG? Like a mixture of both of their points of views. Like Katniss after Peeta was hijacked and Peeta before? Okay this is way of topic.**

 **Anyway, this is just a short chapter to hold you all off. I do have a couple ideas for Christmas Break, but I feel that there needs to be a few chapters before that. So _IDEAS! ! ! ! !_**

* * *

Hermione sat at the breakfast table, the morning after McGonagall had caught her and Harry kissing in the rain.

She didn't feel like going to class that day, it was still raining out and all she wanted to do was go back to the common room and cuddle up on the couch with _Hogwarts: A History_ and read the day away. She loved doing that, the time flew by. . .just like when she was with Harry.

Instead though, she finishes her eggs and heads down the hall to her first class, Transfiguration.

* * *

Hermione shifted in her seat, trying her best to pay attention to McGonagall's lesson. It was hard. So hard when the thought of Harry's lips on hers was just _so_ much more interesting.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling all right? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" McGonagall's words pulled Hermione from her thoughts.

"Erm, I'm feeling a little unwell, I think I just need to lay down," Hermione said.

"Very well," was all McGonagall said before returning her attention to the class.

Hermione scrammbled out of her seat and down off down the hall, heading not towards the Gryffindor dorms but towards the library.

* * *

Hermone sat, surrounded by books, as she had all day, except for a quick break to get a few treats from the house elves in the kitchen.

"Hey 'Mione! Where were to today?" Hermione looked up, a grin spreading across her face at the sight of Harry.

"I didn't feel like it. McGonagall thinks I'm sick," she replied, standing up and walking over to him.

"Well I missed you," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you too," Hermione whispered before pulling away slightly to press her lips softly to his.

This kiss soon became more heated though. Harry traced the crease in her lips with his tongue, urging her to part them. Hermione obliged and their tongues began the fight for dominance, the one that Hermione let Harry win after just a few moments.

"I have your homework," Harry said, pulling away.

" _Really_ Harry, you had to end the kiss by saying that?" Hermione laughed, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek before sitting back down.

The homework really wasn't that much, just a few essays, she had gotten lucky, most teachers had decided not to give any that day.

"So. . .Christmas is in a month," Harry said.

"Yes. Your point is?"

"We usually go to the Weasleys. . .."

"And we will. Just like every other year. I'm not going to let Ron get to me. He can run off and play Quidditch and fuck all the fangirls he wants. I don't give a bloody shit anymore. I have you, that's all I need,"

"That's really sweet 'Mione, but I don't want you to feel obliged to go to the Weasleys. I want to spend Christmas with you, and I'm kinda pissed at Ron too, we don't have to go. We can stay here or go to your house or something-"

"Harry. I _want_ to go to the Weasleys. My parents are going to be off skiing anyway, but that's besides the point, I'm over Ron. I have no problem with seeing him again,"

* * *

 **A/N: I warned you. Short chapter. It's still on hiatus until I get _ideas_. Anyway, review I only need one more to have fifty! **


	8. Author's Note(really sorry please read)

**Hey everyone, I know that you're probably disappointed that this isn't an update, but please read it because it explains why I haven't been updating lately.**

 **First of all, this is being posted for all of my in progress stories.**

 **Anyway, let's get this over with. I've been depressed for the past couple months and practically everything triggers my depression and makes it worse. Sometimes I find myself having to stop reading something or stop watching a movie because it's triggering. So some of the stories that I'm writing aren't exactly the best to write about in my situation, that goes for my Wattpad and Quotev stories too (but I have half written chapters and stuff that I can piece together). It's a pain in the ass to be honest. DON'T worry about be because I'm just fine. I'm not suicidal or anything, but a little sad. I'm not just saying this to make you all think that I'm okay, I really am.**

 **I also think that I might be falling in love with my best friend. And there's no way that we could ever be together. So yeah. . . .**

 **Oh and on top of all that I'm moving soon! Yay packing.**

 **And then there's school, which is just as time consuming as ever. Not to mention it's not exactly my favorite thing in the world. I actually do really well, but I think that that makes it even worse.**

 **In September I got a Wattpad account and in October I got a Quotev one. The same stories are posted on both of them, they're all just One Direction fanfics so far. I had written these chapters a while ago, but just started posting them now, so please check them out. :)**

 **Wattpad-** **www . wattpad user / SkyeHoranStyles (you can either type in the link or just type in SkyeHoranStyles Wattpad, and it should be the first link.)**

 **Quotev-** **www . quotev SkyelovesNiall**

 **Note: You need a Wattpad account in order to read Wattpad stories, but anyone can read Quotev stories.**

 **I hope that understand why I haven't been able to update, my life is seriously just shit right now. I promise to get back to my usual updating schedule as soon as I can though- wait did I just say that I had an _updating schedule_ , god that would me a miracle. Let me rephrase that. I'll get back to randomly updating whatever stories I want whenever I feel like it and doing a half-ass job at editing them as soon as I can! :)**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave ideas and suggestions as always and PM me if you ever need anything. :)**

 **~~KHC**


	9. AN (sorry)

**Okay. I'm really pissed right now. I try to never let rude reviews get to me, and they usually don't because to be honest I don't really care what people think. But there was this one comment that I feel the need to address and since it was left by a guest I can't PM them so I'm putting it here so hopefully they'll see my answer eventually.**

"Wow chapter 8 . Feb 7

I see that whiny snarky bitch is actually your personality coming through the characters. Instead of making excuses to get online attention how about just not updating at all."

 **The absolute last thing I want is attention. Believe it or not, it was hard to admit that I'm depressed, I spent a long time wondering whether or not I should submit that A/N. And I'm not making up anything. This is one of the only places where I can go and be completely truthful without because no one knows who I am.**

 **I try to be a generally nice person and I'm sorry if the fact that I'm going through some hard times is showing through into my writing. I'm sorry if I don't update enough- or that I don't have a regular updating schedule, but I hate to break it to you, but I do have a life and I am feeling depressed lately.**

 **You don't know what it's like to be depressed until you have been. Most people wouldn't just pretend to be depressed. It's not like that and obviously, you are either immature or you have something going on in your own life.**

 **I've gotten a lot worse hate than this before, but for some reason this is the only comment that I haven't been able to shake off and I just felt the need to reply to it.**

 **I'm really sorry to all of my amazing readers that were hoping that this was an update. I promise that I'm working on it. :)**

 **Thank you all for being so amazing. :)**

 **~~KHC**

 **PS: I would like to thank all of the amazing people that left such amazing reviews. You guys are awesome.**

"SP chapter 8 . Jan 27

I am so sorry to hear that you are going through tough times. My son's about the same age as you and he's just as moody. All that I can offer you and the young people out there are warm wishes for everyone to ride out this tough time, so much is happening including school, thinking of college, future, love, family and life. Things do and will get better as you find out more about yourself and handle the changes. Everyone kind of goes through this. You never know what or how life goes. Cheers."

"SereniteRose chapter 8 . Jan 26

Just read you message and I do hope you feel better I really do I'm sorry that your having a rough time, and I so hope you get your muse back, I enjoy your stories and your a great story teller and are amazing, I'm sorry your friend doesn't know your in love with him or her, but maybe you should tell them how you fell, they might feel the same way but maybe not, but you will never know unless you tell how you feel, and I will keep you in my prayers, and good luck moving. thanks ever so much because you bring me such joy with your stories. and I do love to read them."

 **Thank you so much.**


	10. an please read good news

hi guys! i just wanted to let you know that summer vaca has started for me so i should be able to start updating again now. i'm still really depressed but i'm not going to get into that because you guys have heard enough of me going on and on about my problems and i'm really sorry about that.

anyway since the vaca has started i have a lot of time, for the most part at least because next week i will be going to cape cod for 6-7 days and i probably won't even bother bringing my lap top and then in august i'm going to florida for 18 days but this time i will probably have wifi.

anyway i'm really excited because me and my friend (not the one i'm in love with, sadly they're going to be in rhode island and i'm really pissed about that bc they were my first choice of who to bring) are going to a 5sos concert on july 1 at the mohegan sun arena and i absolutely love them so if any of you guys are coming be sure to let me know bc it would be cool to talk about after or something, idk. we have balcony seats, so not the best but it will still be really fun.

anyway i'm really sorry about not updating anything for a really long time, i'm just going through a lot of shit, i even started cutting WHICH YOU SHOULD NEVER DO BC IT IS FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP SO IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT IT JUST DONT. if any of you ever need to talk feel free to pm me or email me at the address below.

i love you guys :)

~~skye

email: zaynislife13 gmail . com

(without spaces, duh, and yeah i'm obsessed with zayn malik lol)


End file.
